Basu Tiscali
"The Republic and the CIS fight their petty war, they do not see the money that is to be made from the war only that they seek dominance. They do not truly know what power is...money controls everything even war." ''- Extract from Chapter 2 of Basu Tiscali's Journal Basu Tiscali is the founder and leader of the Tiscali Cartel. He oversees everything that the cartel is involved in. '''Early Life' When Basu was born his father was a factory worker working for a factory owned by a Hutt clan that owned the underworld market during that time. His mother was a waitress at a local bar near to his home in the slums of Nar Shaddaa. Basu was very much like a street kid, he stayed out late, did some minor criminal things and other stuff. Eventually when Basu was of age he worked at the same factory as his father to help earn money for the house to pay for things. Labour was hard in the factory and the pay was horrible but because both Basu and his father worked there they and his mother being a waitress they all managed just to make enough money each month to keep them fed and giving them a roof to live under. One day at the factory Basu had accidentally broken quite a lot of machinery and there was no excuses or hiding it so his father told him to go to the other side of the factory and work whilst he tried to clean it up. A Hutt enforcer would pass by to see the damage demanding what had happened which Basu's father claimed was his fault. After stating this his father was shot right on the spot and Basu had witnessed the blaster bolt go straight through his father's head. Basu was filled with rage and strangled the enforcer from behind killing him. After doing this Basu ran home to talk to his mother, after telling her what he had done they had to hide and so they went into hiding. Clone Wars As Basu had been hiding for so long he eventually was old enough to begin planning on how he would kill the Hutt that lead the factories and governed Nar Shaddaa. Basu had managed to gather enough credits to hire mercenaries to help him kill the Hutt. After the Hutt was killed in his own palace Basu took over all his operations and named himself the new leader of the underworld. With nobody to rival him everyone followed under him and he had built up his new cartel. With this new cartel he profited from the war and from Nar Shaddaa for quite some time. Shortly after Basu decided to move some of his operations to Coruscant to increase his profits even more and it was a success. After seeing the success the Cartel made Basu shortly after left the Cartel for unknown reasons and then would be spotted leaving the known regions of the galaxy before never being seen again. Empire When the Empire rose Basu's cartel was hit quite hard with tons of his operations shut down and tons of his men arrested or killed. After seeing this Basu took what was left of his cartel and fled to Hutta where there is his last sighting of him. Category:Characters